life is short
by rebel16
Summary: rikki and zane are 2 very different 16 year olds but one day their worlds collide in the most tragic way join them as they go for the ride of their lives and they realise they need each other to make it threw thr greif and obsticles they are about to face
1. Chapter 1

I do not own h2o or its characters

My story starts with Rikki and Zane dealing with a shooting that Rikki's sister and Zane's cousin who is like a sister to him get shot they are both pregnant and Rikki and Zane are the only available family to take care of the babies join them as they try to handle unexpected parenthood together they are 16 in this story they are not a couple in this story but I might put them together at some point definite zikki story the others will play a part in the story Rikki lives in a big house down the street from Zane her dad is barely ever home because he works a lot I will add a few tragedy's that have happened in her life that she has never told anyone before she has a sister Jaycee and a brother that died when she was 13 Ryan I will have a chapter where she talks about her family anyway hope you like my story I hope to get 2 reviews per chapter please and thank you criticism is welcome any comments that could make me a better writer don't be afraid to post


	2. Chapter 2

Rikki was sitting in the hospital waiting room praying something she never did she couldn't believe how fast life can change one minute she was cooking dinner at her house the next she gets a phone call that her sister had been shot correction her pregnant sister the doctor told her the baby was ok but Jaycee was in surgery she had lost a lot of blood and might not make it. She couldn't believe this there was a shooting at the school Jaycee is working at so many people are already dead and the sick thing is the shooter let all the men and boys go just not the girls she shot every girl in the school she felt physically sick. All Rikki could think about was what would happen if Jaycee didn't make it she would have to take her new baby girl she had no idea how to take care of a baby her dad was always working all of a sudden the waiting room doors burst open and Zane walked in he looked hysterical.

"Zane what are you doing here" asked Rikki confused

"I just got a call my cousin got shot how can this be possible what kind of sick son of a bitch would shoot a pregnant woman" said Zane franticly

"I am still trying to figure that out" said Rikki sadly

"Someone you know got shot" asked Zane sitting beside her

"My sister she was pregnant too they got her little girl out and she is fine but they don't think she will make it" said Rikki her voice breaking

"My cousin she is having a boy she isn't due for 2 more months so I don't know what is going to happen to either of them" said Zane

"Your cousin works at " asked Rikki

"Yea she moved in with me and my dad after she got pregnant her dad kicked her out so we are all she really has if she dies then the baby will be my responsibility my dad won't be home to take care of him" said Zane brokenly

"Same here" said Rikki

Rikki and Zane's conversation was cut short when a doctor walked in they both quickly stood

"Hi I'm Dr. Gardner I need to speak with a Rikki Chadwick" said the doctor

"That's me" said Rikki stepping forward preparing her for the worst

"hi Rikki I am sorry to inform you that your sister didn't make it there was too much blood loss" the doctor stopped for a moment so Rikki could take all this in then continued "the baby is fine we can release her to you in just two days do you know what Jaycee wanted to name her"

"Umm yea Julia Lynne Chadwick" said Rikki tearfully

"Great that's a beautiful name would you like to see her" asked the doctor

"Yea sure" said Rikki still in shock with the fact that her sister is dead

"I am sorry to interrupt but have you heard anything about Anna my cousin

"She is still in surgery but her son is in the nicu if you would like to see him" said the doctor

"Ok" said Zane hoping for the best

"Do you know what Anna wants to name him" asked the doctor

"Yea Jordan Lucas Bennet" said Zane

"ok come with me" said the doctor

**Ok this is the first chapter tell me what you think I know its short but I will try to update soon**


	3. Chapter 3

Rikki walked in the hospitals nursery and saw zane sitting by jordan. She still can't believe her sister was dead yesturday she was a sixteen year old girl with nothing to worry about exept school and avoiding water now she was a teeanage mother to her niece. She didn't know what to think or do or how to be a mom.

"hey how is anna" asked rikki sitting next to zane

"not good she lost alot of blood and oxygen was cut off from her brain she is in a coma the doctors think she might be brain dead" said zane sadly

"How is jordan" asked rikki

"they said he seems fine they are going to keep him for a little while to make sure. What about you hows julia" replied zane

"she is fine doctors say she is completely healthy. I get to take her home tomorrow" said rikki looking over to the sleeping little girl

"i don't know what i am going to do. I don't know how to take care of a baby i never even held a baby before" said zane

"i know what you mean" said rikki

"I just can't believe all this is happening it just doesn't seem real" said zane

"I know one minute I am talking to jaycee about how to set up the nursery and the next i am getting calls from the hospital" said rikki

zane sat quietly looking down at the little boy that was now his. He didn't know what to do he was only 16 how was he suppose to take care of a baby.

"are you ok" asked rikki

"not realy i don't know what i am going to do" said zane again

"it'll be ok it will be hard realy hard taking care of a baby while we are still in highschool but we can get through it" said rikki

"what do you know about babies" asked zane

"well jaycee made me read all the books on childcare and i went to all her classes with her where they teach you how to change diapers make a bottle so i know all the basic" said rikki

"sounds to me like everything" said zane

"its defiantly not everything. I don't know how i am going to be a mum i never even thought about it before being an aunt is one thing you hold her spoil her watch her for a few hours but then you give her back at the end of the day but a mum has to a lot more then that" said rikki

"yea i was so happy to be an uncle i wasn't sure i ever wanted to be a dad but now i guess we don't have a choice. A part of me is hoping anna will wake up but another part knows that isn't going to happen" said zane sadly

rikki put her hand on his shoulder comfortingly

"it's going to be ok zane i know i am going to treat julia as if she is mine and i will give her everything jaycee wanted her to have" said rikki

"me to" said zane

"and i know it will be hard one pf the hardest things i have ever done. I still can't beleive she left her to me. I mean i am flattered she thought so much of me she would leave me her daughter the other part is scared i will dissapoint her:" said rikki

"yea i feel like that too but i guess all we can do now is hope we won't screw theses kids up" said zane  
"no ones perfect zane every parent screws their kid up someway" said rikki

zane and rikki both laughed lightly when realy they were both hoping they were nothing like their own parents and that they made jaycee and anna proud. A few hours later rikki had to leave as she got up to go home and finish the nursury she said

"Well I will be back tomorrow and zane after we leave here just call me if you ever need help"

"Thanks and you do the same" said zane

"Thanks...oh i wanted to ask how you decided to set up the nursury" asked rikki

"god i havn't had the time i havn't e en been home sence i got the call" said zane leaning forward putting his head in his hands tiredly

"what here give me your key i will handle it" said rikki holding out her hand

"are you sure if your busy thats ok" said zane

"no its fine i have to pick up the last few things for julia anyways i will just grab what jordan needs to" said rikki

"thanks rikki" said zane greatfully handing her his house key and credit card

"Its no problem i am guessing sence she was only 7 months she didn't get much yet" said rikki  
" yea he needs everything thanks i realy appriacate this" said zane

"its realy no problem but you need to go home shower and rest a bit you look like crap" said rikki

Zane laughed and promised he would go home for a couple hours tonight then they said their goodbyes till next time both still scared out of their minds but feeling lighter now that they know they have someone to turn to for help.

AN. I KNOW ITS SHORT JUST A LITTLE WRITERS BLOCK I WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON AS LONG AS I THINK OF SOMETHING TO GO NEXT PLEASE REVEIW


End file.
